ME Bandi's
by Princess Celebrian
Summary: A little A/U of the fellowship along with other characters in Marching Band...no Mary-Sue and Yaoi/Yuri. I fixed the no space prob.
1. Default Chapter

And this one time in M-E Bandi's world…  
  
An: Sitting here in English, being bored where I was stuck with a virtuoso idea. Why not take a list I WAS GOING TO POST!!! *Cough cough* and turn it into a ficce. Everyone here is a freshman, unless noted. Couples are Sam/Frodo, Haldir/Legolas, Merry/Pippin, Gimli/OC, Arwen/Eowen, Aragorn/Boromir, Elrond/OC, Celebrian/OC, and a couple of just plain OC/OC. Then next chapter takes place a week before Band camp.  
  
Wind Players/  
Brass  
Tuba-  
Pippin: A very brilliant smart young hobbit, He never shows it. Most of his friends oddly enough are flutes/saxes. Best guy friend is Merry, the baritone thought. Best girl friend is Artemis. He has a crush on Merry, but would never ruin his friendship for a relationship. Follows Merry in every prank, no matter how outlandish they are.  
Gimli: junior, section leader; is very orny, is forced to go to this school, instead of the rival school MHS, or Mordor High School.   
Baritone-  
Merry: He isn't the brightest hobbit in the band, but is famous for his unconventional pranks, such as the infamous 'dog' incident. Loves food, and his dear cousin, Pippin. Will never tell Pippin that he likes him, more than in the family way.  
Trombone-  
Boromir: Junior; He is trying to prove to his dad that he is manly. He is very defending, holds by the band family. Also is very stubborn, once he has an idea in his head, it would take a miracle to get it out. He likes Aragorn, but thinks that he is untouchable because of Arwen.  
French Horn-  
Nimardie: Elrond's little unknown sister likes Haldir. Dating someone outside of the band.  
Trumpet-  
Lindir: Is very girly man, or a manly girl…no one has enough guts to ask him yet. Hates hobbits, and Humans. (In here, I call him a he; because of the French group laws…Got to love French Class.)  
Joel: Section Leader senior; gets along with everyone, knows who his and Arty's mother is. Is very funny, sexy, nice, all and all the perfect man. Is openly gay.  
Panther: Tenth grader, is a cross dresser, no one notices. Is Joel's best friend and very into everyone's love life. Second only to Gandalf on Band gossip.  
West: Real name Westron. Senior, Kind of quite, Joel's secret boyfriend. Is Joel's half brother, real mother is BC and father Archie. Lives with Elrond, who thinks he is the father.  
Wood/  
Flute/Piccolo-  
Legolas: Is very shy, most of his friends are girls, loud girls. Best friend is Arty to give an example. Has a crush on Haldir…Would never tell him  
Arwen: Section Leader; only a sophomore. Is quite annoying. Very hands-on uses Aragorn to hide her relationship with Eowen.  
Loth: a shy girl is Brightlen's first daughter…Brightlen won't acknowledge that she is hers   
Ameliee: Sophomore; A very sarcastic girl, Galadriel's cousin, is secretly going out with Elrond.  
Clarinet/Bass Clarinet-  
Frodo: No one knows about this hobbit, he just moved here. Pretty stays with other hobbits, they protect him from Lindir, who loves to mess with his mind. Is going steady with Sam.  
Sam: a shy hobbit at first look, he is quite loud once you get to know him. Caring, loyal, all around good friend. Has been going out with Frodo, since Frodo moved here.  
Nymph: Section Leader, senior; Resents band, because her mother forces her in it, quite annoying, friends with Arwen  
Saxes (Alto/Tenor)-  
Artemis: Goes by Arty, or to a chosen few Celeby. Gets along with everyone except dwarves, best friends are BC, Pippin, and Legolas. Has a major crush on BC, but would never admit it. She lives with BC, Archie, and Joel.   
BC: Is very protective. She is also very sarcastic, since she is supposed to be out of school already, but missed a couple of hundred years of school for going into hiding. She is the band pimp, and drug dealer. Mr. Elrond is scared of her. Likes Arty, but would never admit it, since Archie would kill her. Best friends are Archie and Arty  
Pearl: Senior, Section Leader; is very loud and annoying, likes to make people do stupid things…like running around naked.  
Non-wind/  
Colorguard-  
Aragorn: junior; tried out as a joke, the joke isn't funny anymore. Likes Boromir, and is using Faramir to set him and Boromir up. He is trying to prove to his parents, he is fit to be king. Is very unsure of himself, and is brave  
Drum Major-  
Haldir: sophomore; is very scared about messing up, he is the youngest drum major ever. Hides it by being mean, except to flutes/saxes since he has an open crush on Legolas, which is very apparent, except to Legolas.  
Directors/mini directors/intern-  
Mr. Elrond: Doesn't get along with most people, tired of teaching kids, retiring this year. He is Head director and Arwen's dad. Goes by all the old valuables.   
Mr. Gandalf: Know everything about everyone (helping make this thing up…for my mental health…) gets alone with everyone too. He is a second, sometimes first, father for everyone in the band. Normal grunt director  
Mr. Argurth/Archie: He is the band intern, loved by everyone, except for Celebrian. He is also very protective of his daughter, trying to keep her innocence. He is much like an older brother to most of the band…most girls have a crush one him, too numerous to mention them all. His mother and ex-girlfriend both act like he don't exist since he gave up great wealth for his kids and his beast friend, BC  
Mrs. Celebrian: The Colorguard director, no one much likes her, except for Arwen's friends and the Colorguard. Scared to death of orcs  
Ms. Brightlen: Drum director/Uniform mum, acts very air-headed, and bubbly around adults, but is really smart, lived with BC for a couple of years...Doesn't know she is Archie's sister…  
Ms. Reine: Tutor's the woodwinds, is Really Rosemedow, Archie's mother. One of Artemis' love interests until Reine marries Halmir, and Arty starts to go out with BC.  
Drums  
Bass-  
Eowen: sophomore; Loves to fight dirty and play with the boys, aka tomboy she is secretly dating Arwen.  
Snare-  
Eomir: junior: is a show off, and likes to prove himself better than other people  
Quad-  
Faramir: Trying to prove that he is better than his brother, Boromir no one notices him much, except for his first-class cadence skills 


	2. Chap 1

Haldir smiled smelling the fear in the air. How glad he was that he wasn't marching this year. No, he had to be the most important person in the band…if he screwed up the band was fucked. He bit his lip and held to the scores tightly. Haldir looked around the room, nervously. His eyes magnetize to Legolas. The way he flipped his hair, the way he laughed, the way he nervously giggled. Haldir could tell the way it was going to be the start of one hell of a crush.   
"SETTLE DOWN!!!!" Haldir screamed, a little too loud for his comfort. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at him. "Everyone find their seats. Colorguard, go to the uniform room, Drums outside. The rest of you find your assigned seat." Haldir barked. There was a huge clamoring to get to their seats. Haldir looked around to see who was familiar. He saw Arty, that weird chick from middle school, talking to Pearl, Arwen chewing out a new flute, Gimli settling down the new tuba, and BC's hair glittering. That must be one hell of a story, BC wearing glitter…  
"The first half of practice will be held here, that last half, out of the practice field. Good luck." Haldir gave a cheesy grin. " You'll need it."   
Legolas almost fainted when Haldir added that last remark. His head was spinning. How did he get this far? Only yesterday it seemed he was in preschool…now a bloody freshman. Haldir stopped the scale to yell about Pippin passing out. Legolas felt the blood leaving his face.   
"What's that sucking sound? Oh, it's just Haldir." BC snorted from behind him.  
"Hey, Haldir is just nervous." Legolas turned around to defend the hot elf.  
"She knows, ri BC???" Arty jabbed her stomach.  
"Yea, Yea…" BC rolled her eyes. "The fucking glitter itches." BC groaned.   
"Well, you did want me to braid your hair later, ri?" Arty sweetly stated.  
"BC, must really want her hair braided." Legolas snorted. That's all he could say before he burst out laughing.  
"What? I didn't catch that Greenleaf." BC glared. Legolas stopped laughing. It wasn't good playing middle of two bull-headed girls, who has crush on each other, which they are trying to hide in vain.  
"F-major scale." Haldir glared at the trio. They hushed up and played.  
Pippin was quite pale. He wasn't quite use to getting yelled at that much. His section leader didn't help matters by ignoring him completely. He glanced over to the baritones. They were throwing spitballs at the flutes, laughing. Valar, he wished he were more like Merry…confident. Pippin started laugh as a spitball hit Arwen's head. Haldir stopped the band and yelled at the baritones.   
Haldir glared at him. "Since, the tubas think it so very funny, they will be running the five, yes five laps around the practice field. For throwing spitballs balls at my flutes." Haldir smiled his little evil demented smile. Pippin flicked him off, hiding his hand behind his large bell. He then went off thinking about the pain he was going to go through later that night.  
Joel emptied his spit valve. They had moved outside, or at least the freshmen have. He was suckered to teaching them to march. They have gathered around Faramir, that weird quad player, and started to dance to one of his cadences. The lower brass still was running…Joel sighed. Lindir walked by BC and tripped her. She fell into Artemis and both of them when flying into a mud puddle. He raced over there and helped up BC. She looked pissed off. Her top was ripped nearly cleaned off. Artemis couldn't show any feelings…she was covered head to toe with mud.   
"Oh my god, I'm sorry Artemis" Lindir cried. He completely ignored BC who was getting madder by the minute. "I'll go get a hose from the shed…" He ran off toward the shed, across the field.  
"He…He…" BC was about ready to scream, or kill some one. Joel couldn't tell.  
"It was an accident…Yee!" Artemis spited out mud.   
"I'm going to kill him." BC looked daggers.  
"Not while I'm in charge." Joel laughed. BC glared at him. Lindir came running up with a hose and a pail.   
"Here…I'll give you my top…" Lindir hooked up the hose to the spout.   
"Thanks…" Artemis Cleaned herself off, as Joel started everyone, but Merry and Pippin, started marching. BC tried to keep her ripped top on but ended up just taking it off. Artemis came back, wetter than a dog and Lindir's top was falling off. Joel noticed the odd looks BC was giving to Artemis, and the look Artemis gave her. Joel started to ponder it, when he had to go rush to Pippin who passed out while on his third lap. Joel could tell his last year in marching band may turn out to be the most intere 


	3. Chap Two

(Two days before band camp)  
Artemis was glad she was getting off grounding tonight. The only person that had been allowed to spend the night was Pippin. Her dad happens to understand that Pippin needed to get away from his parents when they fought. Often they had to take him and his sisters, so they wouldn't get hit from the flying chairs. Now Pearl, at eighteen and moved out and was going to adopt them. If she wasn't able, Archie said he would. Archie always took in people that needed help or a safe haven. Artemis couldn't figure out what her dad did as a job, being that a student teacher didn't get a paycheck, but they always had enough money to take in the outcast. Artemis hoped that each person that came in would know her mother. No one ever did. BC knew, and her dad did but neither would talk about her. It seemed her mother was some sort of goddess that was forced back up to Mount Olympus leaving her and her brother behind.   
Artemis groaned She and Nimardie was up in the huge attic searching for her old mini archery set for Pippin. They wanted to teach him archery, but the bows they owned were too big.   
"Does your dad ever clean this place out?" Nimardie gasped, throwing around some random things.  
"It wouldn't be over there. That was from the most recent person that was here. It would be farther back."  
"Why were you wearing Lindir's shirt and BC was wearing just pants?" Nimardie went back into the area of the attic, which was covered, in a thick layer of dust.   
"We fell into a mud pile." Artemis turned bright red. "On accident."  
"Arty, why don't you just ask her out?" Nimardie threw a piece of clothing at her. Artemis picked up the shirt and looked at it, it was a nice little corset with flowers embroidered on it, in Rivendell fashion. Artemis went behind an old room divider and tried it on. It fit her perfectly. She came out and showed it off to Nimardie.  
"Dude, there is a whole bunch of clothes that size. Do you want them?" Nimardie laughed. Artemis and Nimardie went through the clothes laughing. Some of them had a name in elfish script embroidered on them.  
"These must have been your moms." Nimardie fingered the script. "You were named after her, ne?" Nimardie stood up and stretched.  
"I frankly don't know. I might have been named for an aunt." Artemis picked up a Lorien style silk dress, and twirled around.  
"Well, most likely these were who ever you were named after...Doesn't Pippin call you Celeby some times?" Nimardie figured an old baby blanket.  
"Yes, or sometimes he accidentally calls me mommy." Artemis smiled. She picked up a corset, that had blood spilled on it. "Hey, look my archery set!"\"What is that?" Nimardie picked up leather bound book, which was near the bow. She opened it. "It's pictures! Awe, Joel looked so cute as a baby."   
"Let me see." Artemis giggled. Whoa, that is one hot chick!" Nimardie pointed to a woman who was sitting near Archie laughing at something out of frame.  
"Do you know who it is?" Artemis asked her. Nimardie just shook her head. Artemis smiled, and turned the page. There was the lady holding Joel kissing Archie.  
"Well...looks like we found your mom." Nimardie turned red. "She's a babe…it this one she looks sort of like Arwen."  
"Thanks…"Artemis rolled her eyes. "Anyway…that woman looks way better." She pointed to a blonde woman hold a sleeping baby boy.   
"Of course, she looks like BC." Nimardie rolled her eyes. She took out the picture and read the back. "It is. Do you know anyone named Westron?"  
"Yes…the co-trumpet leader. He is one of my brother's many crushes. You know Joel, a regular man's…man?" Artemis snorted at how weird that sounds. Nimardie and Artemis took down the clothed archery set and she hid the album under some clothes. BC was down in the kitchen talking to Archie. Artemis and Nimardie stopped three steps before they would enter the kitchen, and closed the door.  
"She is going to cut you out? How could she? You're her son!" BC shook her head.  
"She thinks we are living in sin…Hell, she doesn't know that Joel and Arty isn't yours! If Celebrian would give me the proof I need I wouldn't be in this mess." Archie calmly sipped on his coffee.  
"The fuck she won't! I almost killed her when she went crawling back to Elrond…I will kill her if she denies you of your birth right!" BC nearly yelled. Artemis could tell, from experience, that she was holding back as not to alarm the kids. Artemis Went down and looked through a crack in the door.  
"Don't worry, we have ways to prove she is the mom, not you. Elrond will help us there. My mother can't ruin it, now she gave the official word." Archie smiled coldly. Artemis hadn't ever seen her dad smile like that.  
"Archie, what about..." BC sat down. "IF she ever found out about …"   
"She thinks it is Elrond, and Brightlen confirms it." Archie went over and hugged BC.  
"Brightlen? She can't even remember you're her brother!" BC dryly commented.  
"The fuck she don't BC, she pretends she always have. She pretends she always have. She doesn't like to think about unpleasant things, so she pretends they never happened. You can tell she remembers, Brightlen still lets me call her Aimee, and no one else." Archie smiled.   
"Your family has a thing for nicknames. Your mother would let only certain people call her mom, you and your full name, Joel only let's Celeby call him Jo-Jo. And of curse Celeby with Celeby." BC smiled.  
"Lets not forget about you and Linny." Archie laughed. "And what was that name I heard someone refer to you as…Dragon?" Archie laughed finishing his coffee. BC turned a bright shade of red.   
"No one has ever called me that!" BC stuttered.  
"I know what goes on in my household, Araelin." Archie left smiling.  
"Dragon?" Nimardie giggled slightly. "That's interesting."  
"Shutta up!" Artemis laughed. Nimardie pushed on Artemis and they both fell, bursting opened the door,  
"Celeby, Nymph. Was sup?" BC laughed.  
"We found my archery set." Artemis giggled. "And some old clothes,"  
Nimardie sat there giggling. Artemis elbowed her and she stopped.  
  
(Band office, same time)  
Elrond paced back and forth in his office. He was glad he was retiring. Of course, his bratty no good wife was still going to be here…he wasn't. In ways he was glad, but mainly he was sad. He would miss Ameliee. Ah his forbidden love. Ever since last year he had loved her. She was his wife's cousin…He had wanted so much to divorce his wife and marry Ameliee. But elves mate for life, not for love, Galadriel had this marriage arranged since both of them were born. Elrond sat down and sighed. He knew his wife had never been faithful, but her last request is amazing. Celebrian wanted to find some kids she had with the man she once loved. Elrond just let her try, but if it came to it, he would hide the kids from her. They probably have a better life with their dad. HE had a strong hunch that the new intern happened to be the guy. They hanged out when they were younger, then Mr. Argurth went to Northwood academy. Now he had gone back to school and was a senior in the local music school, unlike his best friend, BC. She had been in the ninth grade since Elrond had been in it. She hadn't moved up since then. She had been absent a lot and when she was there she slept. Oddly enough she happen to get decent grades. But skipping for nine weeks at a time they wouldn't let her past.  
The phone rang waking up Elrond from his train of thought. He picked up the receiver. It was his supposed wife.  
"Is Archie there?" Celebrian asked sounding a bit rushed.  
"No...he is at his house, I would guess. Why?" Elrond almost laughed.  
"Screw that." Celebrian hung up. Well, that was his bloody wife for you. He yawned noticing Gandalf in his corner.  
"Celebrian is very cursed." Gandalf blew smoke from his pipe, into a house.  
"My whole household is." Elrond laughed. "My sons enjoy each other's company. My daughter doesn't notice that she isn't hiding anything…"  
"Hiding what?" Gandalf gave his all knowing look. "Elrond, don't make assumptions."   
"Gandalf, how do you find out all this gossip?" Elrond asked through a yawn.  
"The stupid kept their eyes close and ears too, Elrond." Gandalf pointed outside the window to two guys making out,  
"The smart uses both, and doesn't tell." Elrond looked closer and saw one of them was Westron.  
"Bloody hell." Elrond spitted into the garbage. "Does everyone with my chromosome enjoy men except me?  
"Who says it's your chromosome?" Gandalf looked toward the door. There was Bilbo standing there.  
"Elrond, the pink Flamingo opens in an half-an-hour. If we want good seats for the concert, we better leave now." Bilbo shook his keys. Elrond got up and left. Gandalf looked back out the window, and saw the other guy was Joel. Well, now he had something to kept his mind off his mother…even if it was his half brother.  
  
An: Hehehe…Just r/r…oh yes, I don't own anything, and it would be a shame if you took it from me. *Runs off thinking of ways to torture Mrs. Dixie* 


End file.
